


Acceptance

by SevenCorvus



Series: Bond/Mallory, d/s [3]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Sequel, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallory closed the files he was working on and shut down his computer, beginning his nightly ritual of preparing to leave work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> Written for the "emotion play" square at [kink bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/). Beena, thanks for taking a look at this. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).
> 
> Mithen, I hope you like your bonus fic. ;)

Mallory closed the files he was working on and shut down his computer, beginning his nightly ritual of preparing to leave work. He was tempted to rush through it, rush home, but he resisted, keeping to his usual pace. He had no way of knowing if Bond would be there or not, if he had even seen Mallory’s gift, or would want to accept. Even if he had, it was quite likely that the agent had put it to the side, unwilling to commit. He had no way of knowing if Bond was in his home, right now, waiting for him, but he couldn’t help but hope that he was. 

He finished his routine then went home, wishing his driver a good night. He unlocked his front door, hands steady, and hung up his coat, setting his briefcase on the floor next to the coat rack. Mallory then walked up the stairs of his house, towards his room, wanting to change out of his suit. He froze for a moment, then nodded firmly to himself, stepping into the room to hang up his suit jacket in the closet. Mallory turned around and headed back out of the room, not sparing a glance to Bond kneeling there, by his bed, waiting for him. 

Walking into the kitchen, he poured himself a drink, sipping slowly. So he had done it, gotten James here, now how to keep him. It wouldn’t do to rush into things at this point in the game, he needed a plan. Most of what they had done so far had been about sex. Yes James had let him dominate him, but Mallory wanted to show him that it could be about much more than that. The agent might occasionally enjoy some rough sex, but he felt enough pain through his work. No, what he most wanted Mallory thought, was control and affection, which he was determined to give him. Right now though he wanted James off his guard, Mallory wanted him to know that the agent was here for his pleasure, and that they would move on his timeline.

He finished his drink, checked his watch and went back upstairs. Mallory found James where he had left him, still waiting patiently, his eyes half open as he waited for his Sir’s orders. He ran his hand through the agent’s hair in a silent well done, James leaning into his hand and preening in pleasure. Mallory pulled him to his feet and told him to strip. James complied swiftly, folding his clothes to place them at the foot of the bed, the older man watching him steadily.

He looked up after he finished, in a question for what next. Mallory looked him over, admiring the contrast between his pale skin and the black leather wristband, the sight of which sent a possessive thrill swimming through him. James was his now, and he was not about to let him go without a fight. He pulled the other man to him, kissing him deeply, a hand coming up to tighten around the wristband, pressing it into James’ skin. James kissed back eagerly, leaning into him, then sneaking a hand down to rub against him through his pants.

Mallory broke off the kiss, taking a step back, James protesting with a whine. He picked up the offending hand, pressing a kiss to the palm, and moved it back to the agent’s side, James looking at him confused. The older man smiled gently at him, placing another kiss on his lips. He turned James around, pressing up against that strong back for a moment, then pushed him towards the bed, and onto his stomach. 

Mallory ran his hands down the muscles there, stopping every time James squirmed, trying to encourage his hands lower. He kept his hands above the agent’s waist, massaging tension out of his neck and shoulders. He maintained the soothing, slow movements until Mallory felt the last of the tension drop off, James laying there peacefully, his eyes closed. 

He moved away from the bed, taking off the rest of his suit, then went back, gazing at his agent resting there, muscles relaxed, a warm burn in Mallory’s chest. The older man climbed into bed, pulling James’ unresisting body into his arms, and dragged the covers over them. Mallory nuzzled against James’ hair, content, knowing that his agent was finally where he was supposed to be, in his bed, in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr also as sevencorvus for anyone interested. My [ask](http://sevencorvus.tumblr.com/ask) is always open to fic/art prompts or anything else.


End file.
